La Fin et le Commencement
by GardenOfThorn
Summary: - Tu sais, j'ai toujours été persuadé que l'on se connaissait avant... Et bien, avant que tu change de camps, disons. Tu ne trouves pas que nous nous sommes rapprochés bien vite au Jardin? - Je pensais que c'était du à mon charme. - Non mon cher, je crains que cela n'explique pas tout. Une version de leurs vie avant la Terre. Dans la veine de "Pour une si petite chose".


PETITE PRÉCISION : (écrite en majuscules :) Je me suis inspirée pour cette histoire des descriptions religieuses du Paradis et de la chute de Lucifer. J'ai gardé ou modifié ce qui m'arrangeais. Et puis comme on a aucune description du Paradis dans le livre et que le coté immeuble de bureau blanc et vide pourrait en être une évolution... J'ai fait ma version. Vous me direz. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Au début, il n'y avait rien.  
Puis le Créateur forma l'Univers.  
C'était sublime, magnifique, immense, mais... Ça ne tenait pas tout seul. Dès qu'Il avait le dos tourné, l'Univers se cassait la figure. Le Créateur édicta alors des Règles afin de pouvoir s'intéresser à autre chose. Mais il fallait quand même quelqu'un pour faire respecter les Règles. Le Créateur imagina alors des êtres fait d'amour et de lumière afin qu'ils s'en occupent. Les anges furent ainsi faits. Amenadiel était le premier. Puis vinrent les Sept grands Archanges. Les anges supérieurs suivirent, puis une ribambelle d'autres. Le Créateur leur attribua à tous une tâche bien précise. Certains étaient chargés de tisser la trame de la Réalité. D'autres faisaient s'écouler le Temps dans un seul sens. Il en fallait pour mesurer la gravité, conserver la même nuance de noir dans tout l'Univers ou bien faire tourner les planètes. Entre autres.

Le Créateur dû ensuite faire un endroit pour loger tout ce beau monde une fois la journée finie. Il inventa alors le Paradis. Un Plan à part situé au centre de l'Univers et constitué de Ses plus belles créations. Un Jardin des délices où les arbres chargés de fruits et de fleurs côtoyaient des lacs et des rivières aux nuances changeantes. Le ciel était toujours bleu, car la pluie n'existait pas, le vent portait les plus délicats arômes et il y régnait une douce chaleur permanente. Aux Portes du Paradis, étaient visibles les splendeurs de l'Univers comme les géantes gazeuses torturées par d'éternels orages ou les débauches de lumières des nébuleuses. Le Créateur installa pour Lui-même un endroit au sommet d'une chaîne de montagne afin de S'incarner et d'être accessible aux multitudes d'enfants qu'Il venait de concevoir. Les anges avaient un endroit où prendre du repos et jouir du Paradis dans ces montagnes. Des habitation faites de minéraux magnifiques, de végétaux fleuris et de tissus doux comme des nuages où le ciel était toujours visible.  
Heureux et satisfait, le Créateur profita un moment - qui dura une éternité - de ce qu'Il venait de faire.

Puis Il eu à nouveau besoin de créer, c'était à la fois Sa nature et Son but. Ce qu'Il fit alors provoqua la fin d'une ère et le commencement d'une autre. Comme tous les grands changements, il ne se passa pas sans souffrances et sans victimes innocentes. Était-ce nécessaire ? Et surtout, était-ce indispensable ? Si vous Lui posiez la question, même des larmes dans la voix, le Créateur se contentait de sourire sans répondre. Il souriait toujours, mais certaines fois moins largement que d'autres.

Aziraphale était un ange des Débuts. C'est-à-dire que quand tous les anges importants furent créés et qu'il fallut commencer à distribuer les petits rôles, Aziraphale fût un des premiers à s'en voir attribuer un. C'était un Gardien. Doté d'une arme et de relatives compétences au combat, il avait également une force exceptionnelle, un désir de protection inné et un instinct très sûr. Mais comme il n'y avait pour l'instant aucune vie à préserver, il faisait office de tuteur auprès des anges nouveau-nés. Il leur expliquait le fonctionnement de chaque chose, les aidait à découvrir leurs talents intrinsèques et les accompagnait dans leurs attributions jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient autonomes. Il aimait profondément cela. Aziraphale était de ses anges parfaitement bons et doux, dont nul doute ne trouble la sérénité.

De taille moyenne, bien proportionné et finement musclé, il avait des cheveux blonds, presque blancs, qui ondulaient jusqu'à ces épaules. Son visage, ovale aux traits réguliers, rayonnait de gentillesse, ses yeux étaient bleu clair et son sourire achevait de le rendre très beau. S'il n'était qu'une petite principauté sans grand rôle à jouer, que son épée de feu lui était parfaitement inutile et qu'il n'avait pas la beauté rayonnante que possédaient certains, il n'en était pas moins satisfait de ce qu'il était.

Pourtant, il lui arrivait parfois de ressentir un manque, une sensation de vide au plus profond de lui, qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Il tournait son regard vers le ciel, s'emplissait de beauté et la douleur se faisait oublier pour quelque temps. Aziraphale avait confiance en Son Créateur. Il savait qu'Il ne faisait rien par hasard et que sa peine trouverait une réponse quand elle le devrait. Alors il attendait.

Un matin, alors qu'Aziraphale montait aux portes du domaine du Créateur afin de se voir attribuer un nouvel ange à former, il dut s'arrêter à mi-chemin. Son cœur s'était mis à battre follement. Une joie enivrante monta si brusquement dans sa poitrine qu'il trébucha. Il se retint à un arbre, la main sur le cœur. Il eut soudain la certitude qu'un grand bonheur l'attendait au bout du chemin. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis il se remit en marche aussi vite que possible, un sourire aux lèvres. Le trajet lui parut interminable ce matin-là.

Il parvint enfin devant le lac bordé de résineux où se reflétait les portes gigantesques de la demeure du Créateur. De chaque côté de ses grilles, formées des plus beaux métaux brillant dans la douce lumière du matin, se trouvaient une dizaine de splendides constructions en marbre rose délimitées par de fines gazes colorées. C'étaient là que les anges nouveaux-nés ouvraient les yeux pour la première fois. Aziraphale prit son envol et se dirigea à l'instinct vers celle qui se trouvait le plus à gauche, ombrée par un vieux pin. Il ignora Esiel qui le regarda passer d'un air courroucé, un calepin à la main. Il était censé passer par lui pour prendre connaissance de son attribution, puis rejoindre celui qu'il devait former en faisant calmement le tour du lac. Pas voler par-dessus comme un forcené en ébouriffant tout le monde au passage. Mais comme Esiel ne tenta pas non plus de l'arrêter, Aziraphale eu la confirmation qu'il allait au bon endroit et son cœur battit plus vite encore. Il chut plus qu'il n'atterrit devant l'entrée, replia précipitamment ses ailes et écarta les rideaux d'argent, la gorge nouée. Un ange reposait sur un lit de coussins pourpres au milieu de la pièce, enveloppé de ses ailes. Aziraphale remercia le Créateur avec ferveur de pouvoir assister à son éveil. Il se précipita près de lui, tomba à genoux et écarta les douces plumes blanches. L'ange ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

Jamais Aziraphale n'avait autant apprécié un sourire.

Il le parcourut du regard. L'ange avait de long cheveux noirs ramenés sur son torse qui le couvraient pudiquement jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Mince et élancé, il était plus grand qu'Aziraphale d'une bonne tête. Tout était fin chez lui, de ses mains à ses traits, en passant pas sa bouche délicatement ourlée. Il avait le plus beau regard qu'Aziraphale ai jamais vu. Des yeux allongés, d'un vert très clair traversé d'éclats jaunes. Aziraphale tendit la main et lui pris la joue en coupe. Sa peau était très douce. L'autre le regarda faire et accepta la caresse avec une confiance et une simplicité qui lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux. Les refoulant d'un sourire radieux, Aziraphale lui demanda son nom.

\- Ramiel.

Sa voix était grave, un peu rauque. Il gardait les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Aziraphale, semblant apprécier le contact de sa main.

Aziraphale sut que Ramiel ne serait pas comme les autres anges qu'il avait accompagné. Il était attiré par lui, instinctivement, sans pourtant le connaître et ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Mais il avait l'impression qu'un lien s'établissait entre eux, quelque chose de fort qui lui emplissait le cœur de bonheur.

Il prit la décision de ne rien dire et de se comporter avec lui comme avec tous les autres. Il voulait le laisser découvrir par lui-même s'il ressentait la même chose. Le laisser libre de faire son choix sans l'influencer. Il retira sa main, recula un peu et essaya de donner à son visage un air un peu plus professionnel.

\- Bienvenue, Ramiel. Je suis Aziraphale. Je serais ton tuteur et je l'espère, ton ami. Je vais t'accompagner les premiers temps afin de te montrer tout ce que tu as besoin de connaître. Je répondrais à toutes tes questions et t'aiderais à trouver ta place. Je suis là pour toi, je le serais toujours.

C'était un discours de bienvenue manquant quelque peu de neutralité, mais Aziraphale était encore troublé. Ramiel sourit de nouveau.

\- Aziraphale... Ton nom est très beau.

Rose de plaisir, l'ange blond le remercia, se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à faire de même. Ramiel la prit et se mit debout. Il avait le regard soudé à celui d'Aziraphale, un léger sourire aux lèvres et il conserva très naturellement sa main dans la sienne.

Le cœur d'Aziraphale battait la chamade. Il avait l'impression que de la chaleur se communiquait par leurs mains jointes et lui remontait dans le bras, lui envahissant le torse. Ramiel le dévisageait toujours. Aziraphale s'obligea à détacher son regard du sien, et, baissant les yeux, il constata que l'ange était toujours nu. Rougissant, il fit apparaître un vêtement finement brodé dont il l'habilla. Ramiel se laissait faire docilement, même si ses yeux revenaient toujours sur Aziraphale. Celui-ci, aillant dégagé les longs cheveux lisses de son col, lui demanda ce qu'il voulait en faire. N'étaient ils pas trop longs à son goût ?

\- Ce qui te plaira.

La réponse fut soufflée doucement par Ramiel alors qu'ils étaient très proches et que l'ange blond avaient les mains plongées dans les mèches brunes. Aziraphale répondit d'une voix nouée.

\- Ils sont magnifiques.

\- Alors garde-les comme ça.

Aziraphale réfléchit un instant.

\- Tourne-toi, s'il te plaît.

Ramiel s'exécuta et Aziraphale rassembla ses cheveux dans son dos. Ils coulaient entre ses doigts comme de l'eau. Il avait terriblement envie d'enfouir son visage dans leur douceur. Il se contenta de les caresser brièvement en espérant pouvoir le faire un jour. Délicatement, il les sépara ensuite en trois sections, les tressa et les noua avec un fil d'or. Il fit se retourner Ramiel d'une pression sur l'épaule. Son souffle s'étrangla dans sa gorge, car l'ange nouveau-né était encore plus beau ainsi. Son visage était mis en valeur et ses yeux resplendissaient. Aziraphale inspira profondément et lui sourit. Il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait plus faire autre chose en face de lui. Il lui reprit la main, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, et le guida à l'extérieur.

Ramiel le suivait en silence. Il ne montrait aucune confusion ou aucune trace de l'inquiétude qui paralysaient parfois les nouveaux-nés. Il serrait la main d'Aziraphale, le visage serein et quand l'ange blond se tourna vers lui, il ne vit que de la confiance dans ses yeux. Aziraphale était touché qu'il se sente en sécurité à ses côtés. Est-ce que Ramiel ressentait instinctivement que quelque chose le liait? Il l'espérait sans pourtant l'oser.

Il s'efforça de repousser ses pensées pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. La plaine était à présent baignée de lumière. Ils se dirigèrent vers Asiel, le binôme d'Esiel, qui répartissait les nouvelles habitations. Ramiel regardait autour de lui, émerveillé. Aziraphale lui nommait tout ce qu'ils voyaient en chemin. Ramiel se révéla curieux, avide d'apprendre, et à peine quelques minutes après sa venue au monde, il avait déjà retenu la majorité des noms de ce qui l'entourait.

Asiel était un grand ange à la peau brune et aux yeux noirs, aussi laxiste que son homologue, tout en clarté et en yeux bleu glacier, était tatillon et procédurier. Il les accueillit d'un sourire. Il avait également un calepin à la main et y chercha l'emplacement de la maison de Ramiel dès que celui-ci s'était présenté. Aziraphale, une pensée très douce en tête, lui mis la main sur le bras pour le sortir de ses pages.

-Mon cher Asiel, serait-il possible que Ramiel habite avec moi ?

Asiel lui jeta un regard un peu surpris.

\- Et bien... Ce n'est pas la procédure...

Aziraphale insista.

\- Cela me ferait très plaisir.

\- Et qu'en pense le principal concerné? demanda l'ange brun en ce tournant vers Ramiel. Celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Je serais heureux d'habiter avec lui s'il le veut.

Aziraphale lui sourit et lui prit la main de nouveau. Asiel soupira.

\- Je vois... Si c'est comme ça. Je le note, Aziraphale. Ramiel habitera chez toi. S'il change d'avis, même si ça m'étonnerai vu la façon dont il te regarde... Il aura sa maison de réservée. Cela vous convient-il?

\- Merci, Asiel.

Ils s'éloignèrent, main dans la main, alors qu'Aziraphale continuait à lui désigner ce qu'ils croisaient en route. Asiel mit son calepin sous le bras et les suivit du regard, à la fois heureux pour eux et légèrement envieux. Il soupira, ébouriffa ses cheveux et coula un regard vers Esiel. Celui-ci était parfaitement droit, le visage fermé, et discutait avec un petit ange à l'air mal réveillé qui était visiblement en retard. Il ne le regardait jamais quand ils travaillaient. D'ailleurs, il le regardait rarement et lui parlait encore moins malgré tous les efforts d'Asiel.

\- Il y en a qui ont de la chance... murmura-t-il en les voyant disparaître au loin. Vraiment.

* * *

Il faut savoir que les anges étaient à la fois parfaitement androgynes et asexués. Le féminin n'existait pas encore, tout comme les créatures vivantes. Tous les anges étaient donc des "il" par défaut, parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi être d'autre. Et n'aillant à l'évidence pas besoin de se reproduire, ils ne connaissent de l'amour que la forme la plus pure et la moins charnelle qui soit. Le sexe n'était pas interdit, il n'existait tout simplement pas. Mais l'amour, oui. Les anges aimaient profondément le Créateur, bien sûr, et toute chose qu'Il créait.

Et ils s'aimaient entre eux. Cet amour pouvait prendre de nombreuses formes. Chaque ange avait un frère, un ami ou un amant avec lequel trouver le bonheur. Les liens formés entre deux anges ne se rompaient jamais.

Les jours se suivaient, mais ne se ressemblaient pas. Aziraphale était heureux. La présence de Ramiel le comblait. L'attirance qu'il avait ressentie dès le premier regard s'était changée en un amour profond que chaque jour passé avec lui renforçait. Ils se levaient ensemble tous les matins. Aziraphale tressait les cheveux de Ramiel. Ils sortaient ensuite admirer l'éveil de la forêt en contrebas. Puis partaient pour une nouvelle journée de formation. Aziraphale lui apprit le nom de chaque chose, le respect et l'amour que l'on devait au Créateur. Il lui apprit à voler, à se transformer en lumière pure pour parcourir de grande distances. Il lui fit goûter les plus beaux fruits, les eaux les plus pures, bien que les anges n'aient pas besoin de manger. Il lui montra toutes les merveilles du Créateur, lui apprit à les apprécier sincèrement. Il s'efforça de répondre aux innombrables questions que lui posait Ramiel, ravi de son intérêt. Bientôt, il n'eut plus rien à apprendre. Sa nature d'ange Bâtisseur fut évidente. Il fut affecté au fonctionnement et à l'entretien d'un tout jeune système solaire. Ramiel était heureux, car il aimait particulièrement l'espace.

Il était devenu un ange au sourire communicatif, sûr de lui, impétueux et s'enthousiasmant pour chaque nouveauté. Aziraphale adorait l'entendre l'appeler d'un air ravi pour lui parler ce qu'il venait de trouver. Il était capable d'en discuter pendant des heures, s'interrogeant sur ses fonctions, sa composition ou son utilité. Aziraphale aimait parler avec lui, même s'il ne partageait pas son besoin de tout savoir. Ils étaient d'ailleurs très différents. Ramiel aimait le bruit et l'agitation là où Aziraphale appréciait le calme. Il était sociable et voulait rencontrer tout le monde tandis que l'ange blond se contentait de quelques proches, bien qu'il appela chaque ange par son prénom. Il avait une certaine soif de connaissance alors qu'Aziraphale, de part son âge et son expérience, l'avait déjà comblée. Et Ramiel remettait tout en questions alors que l'autre n'était que certitude et confiance. Pourtant, ils s'entendaient parfaitement. S'ils allaient chacun de leurs cotés, tant pour leurs tâches respectives que pour faire ce qu'ils aimaient, ils se retrouvaient toujours pour partager un moment ensemble. Ramiel, qui avait besoin de bouger et d'explorer, s'asseyait avec plaisir pour écouter Aziraphale lui conter l'Univers ou chanter. Aziraphale avait une voix exquise. Et Aziraphale suivait toujours Ramiel dans ses voyages à travers le Paradis ou les galaxies qui lui prenait l'envie de visiter, même s'il préférait le calme de sa maison.

Ce fut Ramiel qui combla la distance établie entre eux par la délicatesse d'Aziraphale.

Si l'ange blond était resté aussi neutre que possible pendant qu'il le formait, il n'avait pas réussi à s'empêcher d'exprimer son amour par un regard ou une caresse. Il rayonnait quand l'autre ange était près de lui, c'était une telle évidence que seule la jeunesse de Ramiel expliquait que celui-ci ne s'en soit pas rendu compte plus tôt. Quand il eu compris que son formateur, son ami, son compagnon très aimé ressentait pour lui quelque chose de plus profond que l'amitié, Ramiel s'était senti très heureux. Il l'avait petit à petit regardé autrement. S'il y avait toujours eu de l'affection dans ses yeux, ils s'étaient faits plus tendres. Il avait compris que s'il faisait très souvent ce que l'autre aimait, s'il le cherchait sans cesse et ne se sentait pleinement heureux que près de lui, ce n'était pas uniquement par reconnaissance ou par admiration.

Il avait donc fait le premier très naturellement.

Un soir, un de ces soirs si doux où ils restaient ensemble à regarder les étoiles s'allumer dans le ciel et à discuter, Ramiel avait pris la main d'Aziraphale. C'était un geste très familier entre eux. L'ange brun lui avait caressé les doigts de l'autre main, alors que son aîné tournait la tête vers lui, son lumineux sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Ramiel?

Ramiel ne ressentait aucune peur, seulement de la joie.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi, lui dit-il simplement.

Aziraphale tressaillit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il lui saisit les deux mains, resserrant ses doigts autour des siens. Il avait l'air confus, heureux, intimidé. Il chercha ses mots, puis eut un rire tremblé.

\- Je... J'attends ça depuis des siècles et voilà que je ne sais pas quoi te répondre.

\- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes aussi.

\- Je t'aime, Ramiel. Je t'aime, si tu savais à quel point !

Ramiel sourit.

\- Montre-moi.

Aziraphale lâcha ses mains et se rapprocha de Ramiel à le toucher. Il l'attira doucement plus près encore en lui prenant le visage à deux mains, caressant sa nuque avec ses pouces. Ramiel ouvrit les bras et les referma étroitement sur le corps de son amant. Aziraphale, délicieusement proche, ses yeux si bleus devenant argentés dans la clarté de la lune, posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Et Ramiel sentit son cœur, son âme, se dilater de joie et de plaisir, à tel point que son corps lui paru trop petit et que sa respiration se fit saccadée. Il lui rendit son baiser, savourant sa bouche, son goût, la douceur de sa peau sous ses mains. Il ressentait soudain un besoin de l'autre, de sa présence, de son corps, de son sourire et de son amour si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il mourrait si on les lui prenait. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, se découvrant avec plaisir, avec ferveur. Ce fut comme si une petite partie d'eux, manquante jusqu'à présent, reprenait enfin sa place. Ils se sentirent enfin complets, comblés. Ils finirent par s'écarter l'un de l'autre, le cœur battant, les mains un peu tremblantes et la même lueur dans les yeux. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, Aziraphale plongea enfin le visage dans les cheveux de Ramiel avec dévotion, alors que l'ange brun n'en finissait pas de le ramener vers lui pour chercher sa bouche, enivré par sa douceur. La nuit devint profonde, mais ils ne le virent pas. Finalement, épuisés mais ravis, ils rentrèrent et s'endormirent étroitement enlacés.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut comme si tout était différent sans avoir changé. L'amour avait toujours fait partie de leur relation, qui devint simplement plus tendre encore.

Ils ne furent jamais aussi heureux que pendant cette période.

Et ils n'étaient pas destinés à l'être autant par la suite.

* * *

De tous les anges, Lucifer était le plus beau.

Il était parmi les premiers à avoir été donnés au monde par un Créateur d'humeur particulièrement généreuse ce jour-là. Lucifer était l'ange à la voix la plus harmonieuse, l'esprit le plus vif et la langue la plus agile. II était chargé d'apporter la lumière à l'Univers, tâche plus que prestigieuse. En tous points, il était traité par le Créateur comme un fils très aimé et il se comportait comme tel.

Ainsi, quand Il inventa l'homme à partir d'une poignée de poussière, Lucifer ne parvint pas à comprendre l'amour qu'Il lui porta. Comment le Créateur pouvait-Il apprécier cette chose qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes et qui se mettait à balbutier dès qu'on la regardait d'un peu trop près ? Lucifer était certain que la faveur du Créateur lui reviendrai vite. Il l'espérait maladivement, dévoré par la jalousie. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Blessé, il refusa de s'incliner quand le Créateur demanda à tous les anges de manifester leur respect à Adam. Il ne pouvait accepter d'être moins aimé et moins considéré, lui qui était fait d'air, de lumière et de feu. Il se trouvait infiniment supérieur à cet être de boue. Il interrogea le Créateur sur Ses desseins, sur la place que prendrait cette créature dans la Vie et dans Son amour, mais le Créateur se contenta de tendre la main vers lui. Lucifer se déroba, plein de colère. Il tourna le dos au Créateur et quitta le Paradis, suivit de tous les anges qui partageaient son opinion.

Aziraphale ne vit pas le danger.

Il avait été l'un des premiers à poser un genou à terre, et, même si Ramiel avait eu un instant d'hésitation, il avait fini par s'incliner aussi. L'ange blond plaignait le Porteur de Lumière en espérant sincèrement qu'il reviendrait de son moment d'égarement et que le Créateur, dans Son infinie bonté, Lui pardonnerai.

Quand tous les anges restés se relevèrent, un long silence s'installa. Le Créateur fixait sans rien dire la direction prise par Lucifer alors qu'Adam frissonnait à ses côtés. Aziraphale tourna la tête vers Ramiel. L'ange brun regardait dans la même direction que le Créateur et son amant ne parvint pas à interpréter l'expression de son visage. Glacé par un mauvais pressentiment, il prit la main de l'autre ange et la serra fortement.

Cette nuit-là, de nombreux anges quittèrent le Paradis pour rejoindre Lucifer.

Au matin, Ramiel et Aziraphale se séparèrent, comme chaque jour, le premier pour s'occuper de ses planètes et le second pour rejoindre l'ange particulièrement timoré qu'il formait. Aziraphale embrassa longuement Ramiel, qu'il sentait préoccupé. Il était toujours inquiet et cherchait le réconfort dans la chaleur de l'autre. Ramiel se dégagea avec un sourire bref, déposa un dernier baiser sur son front et parti d'un puissant battement d'ailes, emportant le " je t'aime " soufflé par Aziraphale.

La journée se déroula comme toutes les autres, mais alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, le son tonitruant d'un Cor résonna à travers le Paradis. Aziraphale, ainsi que tous les anges qui l'entendirent pour le première fois, comprirent ce qu'il signifiait. Le rassemblement immédiat était sonné. L'inquiétude qui nouait la poitrine d'Aziraphale depuis la veille se changea en sombre certitude. Il renvoya le jeune ange chez lui avec quelques courtes paroles de réconfort. Il s'envola ensuite dans un ciel orange et rouge pour rejoindre les abords du Paradis d'où provenaient la plainte du Cor. Tous les anges matures étaient rassemblés dans cette vallée immense cerclée de montagnes. Derrière elles s'élevaient deux portes d'or titanesques qui dépassaient des cimes enneigées et jetaient sur la foule de visages anxieux de durs reflets métalliques.  
Amenadiel, portant casque et épée, se tenait face à eux. Il leur parla et sa voix porta comme s'il s'adressait à chacun particulièrement.

\- Anges ! Le Paradis est attaqué par les ceux qui ont reniés le Créateur. Lucifer et les rebelles ont l'intention de tous nous abattre puis de forcer Adam à plier devant eux. Ils veulent prouver au Créateur qu'Il a eu tord !

La voix d'Amenadiel enfla.

\- Nous autres fidèles ne pouvons le laisser faire ! Nous qui nous sommes agenouillés sans hésiter, nous qui avons gardé la foi, devons Le défendre !

Il était difficile de supporter son regard, ses yeux étant devenus des puits de lumière liquide.

\- Anges ! Prenez vos armes ! Allons affronter ensemble les traîtres, pour l'amour de notre Créateur !

Une immense clameur lui répondit, à laquelle Aziraphale ne participa pas. Il cherchait Ramiel des yeux, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas là, qu'il n'ait pas entendu l'Appel. Autour de lui, ses semblables se préparaient au combat avec une ferveur qu'il ne comprenait pas. Lui ferait son devoir, mais son cœur saignait déjà à l'idée d'affronter des anges qu'il connaissait sûrement. L'angoisse lui tordait le ventre. Le silence retomba. L'attente lui parut interminable, chaque minute emmenant avec elle la peur de reconnaître son amant parmi les retardataires. Mais les arrivées cessèrent bientôt et tous les anges furent là, en armes. Les Sept étaient également arrivés, entourant Amenadiel. Michaël s'était avancé et formait des bataillons, chacun dirigé par un Archange.

L'attente repris. Aziraphale respirait mieux. Ramiel n'était pas là, il ne pourrait pas prendre part à ce triste fratricide. Il en était à remercier le Créateur quand ils arrivèrent enfin.

Les anges rebelles étaient méconnaissables. Ils avaient coupé leurs cheveux pour la plupart, arrachés leurs auréoles et portaient des vêtements sombres comme s'ils reniaient la blancheur du Paradis. Lucifer, à leurs têtes, brandissait une lance interminable, le visage creusé par la haine. Ils venaient d'en haut, dépassèrent sans effort les Portes du Paradis et fondirent comme une vague sur l'armée des anges en contrebas.

Le combat s'engagea dans un fracas épouvantable.

Aziraphale était comme possédé par une force extérieure qui soufflait ses doutes et ses remords. Il se battait tel un enragé, entouré des siens pris par la même frénésie, affrontant des adversaires tout aussi sauvages.

Les cris, les gémissements de douleur et le fracas du métal étaient étourdissants.

Un moment indéfinissable passa, des heures sans doute alors que le ciel était figé dans l'embrasement du coucher du soleil et que la lumière dorée baignait la scène d'une beauté atroce. Partout où s'arrêtait le regard gisaient des corps, abîmés ou non, silencieux ou hurlants. Les adversaires se firent pourtant moins nombreux et Aziraphale reprit pied peu à peu. Ce qui l'avait poussé se retirait lentement. Saisi d'une certitude, il tourna les yeux vers Amenadiel qui était resté à l'écart du combat, et compris en le voyant à genoux, dévasté, que c'était lui qui les avaient tous emplis de sa rage.

Aziraphale lâcha son épée qui s'éteignit aussitôt, chancela et s'effondra par terre. Il ferma les yeux. Il était le seul survivant à des mètres à la ronde. Le combat continuait à la périphérie de son regard.  
S'il avait pu lever la tête, il aurait vu Michaël affronter Lucifer en plein ciel. Et gagner. À cet instant, alors que Lucifer tombait et s'écrasait au sol dans un bruit sourd, le combat cessa. Le silence tomba brutalement alors que les anges rebelles voyaient leur chef terrassé. Ils avaient perdu. Ils laissèrent tomber leurs armes et se rendirent.

Mais Aziraphale ne vit rien de tout cela. Quand il releva la tête en essayant de reprendre courage, son regard tomba sur un corps à six mètres de lui. Et plus particulièrement sur une tresse de cheveux noirs qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Son esprit refusa de comprendre. Le nom même ne voulut pas sortir de sa bouche. Indifférent à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, les yeux braqués sur celui qui avait attiré son attention, il se leva et se jeta en avant. Il trébucha sur son épée dans sa hâte à courir vers l'autre. Quand il l'atteignit, il tomba à genoux et le retourna en écartant fébrilement ses ailes maculées de poussière, qui l'entouraient et le protégeaient.

Ramiel avait les yeux fermés.

Un gémissement incontrôlable naquit dans la poitrine d'Aziraphale. Il le parcourut des yeux et écarta ses vêtements, cherchant ses blessures. Son front portait une marque et quand il entrouvrit sa tunique, il vit qu'une plaie aux lèvres béantes s'ouvrait sur son épaule. Aziraphale s'empressa de le soigner. Il passa ses mains auréolées de lumière sur les blessures et elles disparurent. Ramiel prit une grande inspiration, se réveilla, râlant de douleur et de peur. En reconnaissant Aziraphale, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Il se redressa et lui saisit les bras, les serrant de toutes ses forces en parlant d'une voix précipitée.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Aziraphale. Je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je l'ai cherché juste pour lui poser une ou deux questions, pour savoir. Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû. C'était plus fort que moi. Et lui, il... Il parle si bien, si tu savais. Ils m'ont entraîné avec eux avant que je comprenne ce que je faisais. Je suis désolé, désolé. Je te jure que je n'ai blessé personne. Je t'ai cherché partout, et puis on m'a frappé, je suis tombé, mais je n'ai rien fait, crois-moi, je te le jure. Tu me crois ? Dis-moi que tu me crois, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que... Je suis... Aziraphale...

Sa voix s'éteignit, alors qu'il s'affaissait, épuisé.

L'ange blond vit alors ce qu'il avait écarté inconsciemment. L'absence de lumière sur le visage décomposé de Ramiel. Le noir de sa tunique. L'épée en fer à son côté.

Ramiel était avec les rebelles.

Le cœur d'Aziraphale sombra.

Ramiel pleurait la tête baissée, secoué de sanglots déchirants. Aziraphale sentit ses propres larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il attira Ramiel contre lui et le serra si fort que l'autre ange hoqueta, le souffle coupé. Il allait lui dire que tout allait bien se terminer. Que le Créateur leur pardonnerai à tous, que ce n'était qu'une épreuve et que rien n'arrivait par hasard. Qu'il savait que Ramiel n'avait pas voulu vraiment se rebeller et que ça ne serait pas retenu contre lui. Et surtout qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, quoi qu'il fasse et qu'ils affronteraient ensemble ce qu'il allait se passer.

Il n'en eut pas le temps.

La voix du Métatron s'éleva, étouffant celle d'Aziraphale, inaltérable et dénuée d'émotion, déchirant le calme brièvement revenu. Elle était si puissante qu'elle fit trembler chaque ange encore debout.  
\- Que les infidèles tombent ! Qu'ils n'offensent plus le Créateur. Ils sont déchus, chassés du Paradis. Ce ne sont plus des anges !

Ramiel tourna la tête vers Aziraphale, le regard terrifié. La terre s'ouvrit sous ses genoux comme une bouche noire et lui aspira les jambes, l'arrachant d'entre les bras d'Aziraphale. Il fut englouti jusqu'au torse en un instant. Aziraphale se mit à hurler sans savoir ce qu'il disait. Il essaya de retenir les mains de Ramiel, qui pleurait en silence, mais elles lui échappèrent et après un dernier regard, son amant fut englouti. La terre se referma en frémissant. Toutes traces avaient disparu.  
Ramiel avait disparu.

\- RAMIEL! RAM...

Aziraphale se jeta en avant et se mit à creuser la terre frénétiquement. Il ne réfléchissait plus, criait à s'en déchirer la voix, soulevant de pleines poignées de poussière alors que c'était inutile. Ramiel n'était pas sous terre, mais hors du Paradis, expulsé loin de lui. Mais Aziraphale ne pouvait pas l'admettre et était seulement obsédé par l'urgence de le sortir de terre. La douleur qui le noyait éteignait sa raison. Il s'était arraché presque tous les ongles tant il creusait vite et puissamment. Autour de lui résonnaient d'autres lamentations, des cris de désespoir, mais de victoire et de joie aussi. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue et il s'était enfoncé jusqu'aux épaules en continuant d'appeler Ramiel d'une voix brisée quand on le saisit par les bras pour le tirer en arrière. Il se débattit violemment, frappa à l'aveugle, battant des ailes et cherchant maladroitement son épée, sans réussir à se dégager tant ses mouvements étaient désordonnés. Il ne reconnaissait même pas la voix d'Esiel qui le suppliait de se reprendre.

Mais le Créateur apparut et tout se figea. Le Temps fut suspendu. Il parla dans un silence parfait. Chacun de Ses mots modelaient la réalité.

\- Oubliez ceux qui sont à présent déchus. Oubliez ceux que vous ne reverrez jamais, les sentiments définitivement perdus. Oubliez pour que la souffrance soit apaisée. Je le veux.

Et les anges oublièrent les amitiés et les amours noués avec les autres, ceux qui tombaient en ce moment même à travers l'espace. Et eux aussi oublièrent. Quand ils se relevèrent, brûlés, transformés, torturés, dans un autre Plan que l'on appellerait ensuite l'Enfer, leurs souvenirs avaient été modifiés. Cela affecta-il leurs personnalités ? Serait-ce la raison de leur haine, de leur cruauté ? En oubliant le plaisir d'aimer et d'être aimés, les déchus seraient alors devenus des démons ?

Le Créateur était Le seul à le savoir.

Car tout avait changé.

Puis Il disparu et le Temps se remit à s'écouler normalement.

Chaque ange se tourna vers ceux encore à terre. Aziraphale, relâché brusquement par un Esiel étonné de le tenir, fut parmi les premiers à porter secours. Il se demanda pourquoi ses joues et sa tunique étaient trempées de larmes, mais oublia vite sa question dans le tourbillon des heures qui suivirent.

Le soleil s'était enfin couché sur cette journée d'horreur.

* * *

Le temps passa.

Suite à la chute de Lucifer et des siens, une Dualité fut instaurée. Le Bien contre le Mal.  
Les Créateur et ses anges contre Lucifer et les démons. Les anges avaient à présent un ennemi à combattre. L'enjeu était l'être humain, représenté pour l'instant par un seul couple qu'ils devaient protéger et guider.

Étrangement, tout cela se fit très rapidement et bientôt, se fut pour les deux camps comme si ça avait toujours été ainsi.

Dans les temps qui suivirent, le Créateur choisit une petit planète bleue dans un minuscule système solaire et y fit le Jardin d'Eden. Il y installa Adam et sa compagne Eve. Le Créateur y mit également de nombreuses autres formes de vie pour les accompagner et les distraire, qu'Il nomma "animaux". C'était un endroit superbe rappelant un peu le Paradis.

Aziraphale fut affecté à la surveillance de la porte Est du Jardin et de chaque vie qu'il contenait. Sa nature de Gardien était parfaitement utile et il aurait dû se sentir comblé. Il ne l'était pas et en ignorait la raison. Cela le troublait et l'agaçait vaguement, comme lorsque qu'on ne parvient pas à se rappeler de quelque chose. Il finit par mettre cela sur le compte des récents événements. La bataille et la chute des rebelles l'avaient profondément affecté. Il détestait l'idée de devoir combattre d'anciens alliés, même s'il savait ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Il n'en avait encore jamais rencontré, mais avait bien en tête le sermon que Gabriel leur avait asséné. L'Archange avait été très clair.

_Ne pensez plus à eux comme des anges.__Ce sont des démons.__Ils sont tout ce que nous ne sommes pas.__Ils n'auront aucune pitié envers vous, alors surtout n'en aillez pas pour eux._

Être un ange et ne pas ressentir de pitié ? N'est-ce pas contradictoire ? Mais tant de choses avaient changées. Aziraphale se demandait parfois si c'était pour le mieux. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix ou s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose...

Il soupira lourdement.

Assis près du gigantesques pommier qui poussait au centre du Jardin, Aziraphale leva les yeux vers le ciel. De la Terre, le Paradis était invisible, mais les anges pouvaient voir les Plans cachés et la vision de sa terre le réconfortait toujours. Rasséréné, il recommença à chanter.

Il chantait car il aimait ça et pour passer le temps. Sa voix cristalline vibrait parmi les plantes luxuriantes du Jardin et il n'était pas rare qu'elle attire un ou deux animaux jusqu'à ses pieds. Il aimait observer ses nouvelles formes de vie, si belles et si fragiles.

Un long serpent noir et rouge apparut entre les herbes hautes, levant sa tête triangulaire vers l'ange blond. Celui-ci arrêta sa chanson et sourit, lui demandant par jeu :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

L'animal était très proche. Il ouvrit la gueule, montrant des crocs blanchâtres.

\- Mon travail, répondit le serpent d'une voix aigre, faisant bondir Aziraphale.

Il fit apparaître son épée et la brandit par automatisme. Le serpent reculant prestement en claquant la mâchoire.

\- On se calme, l'ange ! C'est toi qui poses des questions idiotes !

Aziraphale ne comprit pas immédiatement. Puis il regarda sa main et baissa son arme, l'air penaud.

\- Excuse-moi, tu m'as surpris. C'est la première fois qu'un animal me répond. Je n'ai pas l'habitude, ça ne fait que deux jours que je suis là.

\- Je ne suis pas un animal.

Et le serpent se transforma. En une seconde, son image se brouilla et à sa place se tenait un être masculin. Il avait les cheveux noirs, qui semblaient avoir été rageusement coupés au-dessus de la nuque et qui encadraient un visage fin aux étonnants yeux jaunes. Il allait pieds nus, habillé d'un simple drap sombre qui le drapait des genoux à la poitrine en dénudant une épaule traversée d'une longue cicatrice. Sur son cou, ses épaules, son dos et ses mollets étaient visibles le fin dessin noir d'écailles de serpent, qui disparaissaient sous son vêtement. Deux ailes immenses, aux plumes noircies et aux extrémités racornies étaient déployées dans son dos.

-Tu es un démon, compris Aziraphale alors que l'autre repliait tranquillement ses ailes en s'adossant au tronc du pommier.

\- Rampant, se présenta-t-il avec un sourire aux dents pointues. Il ne lui tendit pas la main, bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas l'air agressif non plus. Aziraphale ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il était censé protéger le Couple et les animaux. Devait-il l'attaquer ? Le démon ne nuisait à personne dans l'immédiat. Et Aziraphale préférait éviter autant que possible de se battre à nouveau. Les souvenirs étaient encore très douloureux. À la place, il inclina brièvement, mais poliment la tête.

\- Je suis Aziraphale.

\- Joli nom, répondit distraitement l'autre en détaillant le pommier d'un regard aigu.

L'ange blond tressaillit, décontenancé. Quelle réponse bizarre venant d'un soi-disant ennemi.

\- Est-ce que l'on s'est déjà rencontrés ? s'entendit-il demander. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire, mais la question avait jailli instinctivement.

Rampant tourna la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, scrutant son visage.

\- Non. Je ne me souviens pas de toi.

Aziraphale détourna les yeux, étrangement déçu alors que lui-même ne reconnaissait pas le démon. Il aurait pourtant eu du mal à oublier des yeux pareils.

\- C'est ta voix qui m'a attiré, reprit Rampant, indifférent à son trouble. Tu n'étais pas censé surveiller une porte, toi ? Histoire d'éviter que des démons entrent au Jardin d'Eden, par exemple...

Aziraphale rougit. Il lissa le devant de son habit nerveusement, essayant de retrouver une certaine contenance.

\- Je... Hum. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ai réellement quelqu'un qui essaye de passer par la porte. Je vérifiais qu'il n'y avait pas d'intrusion dans le Jardin lui-même.

\- Assis sous un arbre ? demanda le démon en arquant un sourcil ironique.

Aziraphale cessa de réajuster son vêtement et le regarda, sentant un agacement bien réel - et bien coupable aussi - lui faire monter la moutarde au nez.

\- Et on peut savoir ce que toi, tu es censé faire ? Parce que si tu comptes t'en prendre à quoi que ce soit de vivant dans le Jardin... dit-il d'une voix menaçante, les mots sacrés sur ses avant-bras s'illuminant d'une lumière dorée.

Rampant leva les deux mains devant lui en un geste d'apaisement.

\- Non, non. Je ne vais attaquer personne.

\- Ah. Très bien.

Aziraphale se calma immédiatement et la lueur disparut. Ils se regardèrent. L'ange n'arrivait décidément pas à le voir comme un adversaire hostile. Au contraire, il lui parlait très facilement. Si facilement que ça en était presque bizarre. Aziraphale avait l'intuition que ce ne serait pas la même chose avec les autres démons. Il fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce que celui-là avait de différent ? Rampant se redressa, coupant court à ses réflexions. Il fit bouffer ses ailes et les lissa brièvement en fronçant les sourcils quand ses doigts effleuraient une plume cassée. Puis il releva les yeux vers Aziraphale.

\- Bon. Je voulais juste mettre un visage sur la voix. Je ne vais pas m'attarder.

Il lui fit un petit salut de la main et disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

Aziraphale resta quelques instants immobile à fixer l'endroit où le démon s'était tenu. Puis il secoua la tête, s'arrachant à ses pensées, pour se hâter de reprendre son poste avant que l'on ne se rende compte de son absence.

Le surlendemain, alors qu'Aziraphale baillait dans la lumière du matin, il aperçut une petite tête noire aux yeux fendus qui le regardait d'entre les hautes herbes. Il pensa tout de suite au démon de la dernière fois. Soudainement parfaitement réveillé, il se tendit. Il devait aller le voir. Mais était-ce par devoir, afin de le surveiller ou parce qu'il en avait-il envie? Il ne se posa pas longtemps la question. Le serpent disparu derrière une fougère et Aziraphale bondit à sa poursuite. Il rejoignit en quelques pas le Jardin et plongea dans la végétation en cherchant des yeux une tâche noire. Il écarta comme il le pouvait les branches basses qui lui fouettaient le visage, s'enfonçant de plus en plus entre les arbres. Mais le serpent avait disparu. Debout près d'un hortensia chargé de fleurs, il fut pris d'un doute qui lui courba un peu les épaules. Il avait dû voir un reptile ordinaire. Il allait faire demi-tour quand une voix s'éleva du tronc de l'arbre odorant près duquel il s'était arrêté.

\- Tu es facile à tenter.

Aziraphale leva la tête et croisa le regard jaune et moqueur de Rampant, lové au creux d'une branche basse.

\- Qui te dit que je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais m'attirer ici ?

Le serpent s'enroula autour de la branche pour pouvoir descendre sa tête à hauteur du visage d'Aziraphale.

\- Je croyais que les anges ne pouvaient pas mentir.

L'ange en question lui sourit, amusé malgré lui.

\- Ce n'est pas à proprement parler un mensonge, Rampant.

Il y eu un instant de silence, pendant lequel le démon dévisagea Aziraphale. Puis il se détourna, glissa de la branche au tronc, descendit le long de l'arbre et disparu de l'autre côté. Quand il le contourna de nouveau, il avait repris sa forme d'origine.

\- Je suis étonné que tu te rappelles de mon nom.

\- Tu me l'as dit il y a seulement deux jours, rappela l'ange. Et j'ai une excellente mémoire.

\- Ah.

Nouveau silence. Aziraphale laissa pensivement son regard sur Rampant. Il ne cessait de trouver la situation incongrue, s'étonnant d'être plus à l'aise avec ce démon qu'avec certains anges. Sans y faire attention, ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de démon et s'y laissèrent absorber. Il les trouvaient magnifiques. Ses pensées dérivèrent, étrangement douces-amères.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ton vrai nom, dit-il au bout d'un moment de silence.

Le démon haussa les épaules.

\- C'est celui que l'on m'a donné après la...

Il s'interrompit et son visage se crispa brièvement.

-... Quand je suis devenu ce que je suis. L'autre n'a plus d'importance.

Aziraphale plissa les yeux, intéressé. C'était visiblement un sujet difficile pour Rampant. Avait-il souffert ? Regrettait-il ? Ses questions, incongrues mais insistantes, lui serraient le cœur.

\- Comment est-ce, En-Bas ? demanda-t-il finalement, choisissant de garder ses interrogations pour lui afin de ne pas blesser Rampant.

\- Chaleureux. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, répondit le démon d'un ton sarcastique.

Il fit quelques pas, ses ailes s'agitant dans son dos. Il s'arrêta et regarda le ciel. Sa voix était neutre quand il reprit la parole, mais Aziraphale sentit sa tristesse.

\- Il n'y a pas de lumière, de soleils ou d'étoiles. Seulement les ténèbres, si épaisses qu'on a l'impression qu'elles vont vous dévorer si on les fixe trop longtemps.

Il y eu un instant de silence douloureux. Puis le démon se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres et le ton un peu trop enjoué.

-... Ce qui est sûrement le cas d'ailleurs. Bref. Je suis venu pour clarifier ton rôle, mon ange.  
Sans rien oublier de ce qui venait de se passer, Aziraphale repris une attitude concentrée et méfiante.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Rampant agita la main, désignant d'un geste large le Jardin.

\- On est d'accord que les règles ont changées depuis quelque temps. Toi et les tiens représentaient le Bien et nous, le Mal. Avec des majuscules, s'entend.

Aziraphale hocha la tête.

\- Bon. Mais est ce que l'on sait exactement ce que l'on doit faire l'un contre l'autre ? Hum ? De mon côté, on ne m'a pas demandé de sauter à la gorge de chaque ange que je croise.

Repensant à ses propres interrogations, Aziraphale ne put que hausser les épaules dans un geste d'incompréhension lasse. Rampant eu l'air de savoir exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Voilà. Qu'est-ce que tu as reçu comme ordre ?

\- Protéger chaque vie du Jardin.

\- Ok. Et je dois, je cite "corser les choses". Si je ne blesse rien ni personne, normalement, toi, tu.. ?

Aziraphale croisa les bras et réfléchi un instant.

\- Me contente de te surveiller de loin, je suppose.

Rampant frappa sa main ouverte de son poing refermé, l'air soulagé.

\- C'est ce que j'espérais ! On n'a pas du tout à se battre. Personnellement, j'ai horreur de ça. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais moi, j'ai eu ma dose de combat pour plusieurs siècles.

\- De même. Je n'ai aucune envie de te faire du mal.

Aziraphale fût si surpris de s'entendre dire cela spontanément qu'il s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Ni à qui que ce soit d'autre !

Rampant lui jeta un bref regard étonné puis continua son propos.

\- Donc voilà ce qui va se passer. Je fais ce que j'ai à faire sous ton œil attentif et tout le monde est content. Marché conclu ?

Le démon lui tendit une main fine. Aziraphale la regarda une seconde, puis leva les yeux vers son propriétaire qui lui souriait d'un air engageant et parfaitement innocent. L'ange avait envie de passer cet accord avec Rampant. Il se méfiait aussi. Pourtant, il lui prit la main et la serra. Il avait l'intuition que c'était la chose à faire. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite quand sa peau toucha celle de Rampant. Mal à l'aise, la poitrine subitement serrée, il lui lâcha la main et recula.

\- Marché conclu, répéta-t-il en souriant aussi. Puis il fit un petit bruit d'exaspération du bout des lèvres en se rappelant son devoir.

\- J'ai encore déserté mon poste !

Il se détourna, fit quelques pas, puis s'arrêta. Il sourit de nouveau à Rampant.

\- Je suis heureux que l'on n'ait pas à s'affronter.

Puis il le salua et s'en alla, la végétation se refermant derrière lui, laissant un démon plus que songeur le suivre des yeux.

Ils se rencontrèrent presque tous les jours qui suivirent, toujours à l'initiative de Rampant. Le climat de tranquille appréciation qui était né spontanément entre eux perdura et s'installa. Ils n'en parlèrent cependant à personne, comprenant instinctivement que ce genre de rapprochement serait très mal vu par leurs côtés respectifs. Eux n'en ressentaient aucune gêne. C'était comme ça. Ils ne savaient pas d'où ça venait, mais c'était bien là.

Autant en profiter.

Au septième jour, un lien solide s'était noué entre eux, aussi fort qu'il avait été rapide à former.  
Quand Rampant lui dit avoir tenté Eve et réussi à lui faire avaler la pomme de l'Arbre de la Connaissance, Aziraphale se contenta de saluer la performance sans davantage s'y attarder. Il était surtout embêté par sa propre bêtise. Ils discutèrent un moment encore puis il se mit à pleuvoir. L'ange leva sans y penser une aile pour protéger son compagnon, restant lui-même sous l'averse à regarder sans les voir les gouttes devenir de plus en plus grosses. Puis ils se séparèrent.

Et ne devaient pas se revoir avant plusieurs dizaines d'années.

Beaucoup de choses changèrent encore. Aziraphale fut puni. On lui reprocha la faiblesse d'Adam et il fut condamné, avec les trois autres Gardiens, à rester sur Terre pour guider ces hommes, devenus tout un peuple, qu'il avait laissés s'égarer. La partie d'échecs à l'échelle terrestre s'engagea alors réellement. Les anges essayant de garder les humains dans le droit chemin, les démons tentant de les en faire dévier. Qui, du Créateur ou de Lucifer, emporterait la Partie, longue de plusieurs milliers d'années ? Cette Partie si importante, si nécessaire qu'elle justifiait le sacrifice de tant de petits pions...

Aziraphale et Rampant, devenu Rampa entre temps, se retrouvèrent. Ils agissaient chacun à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de s'entendre, de se fréquenter voire de s'entraider au besoin.

Et que tout se soit effacé de leurs esprits comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais aimés, qu'ils aient tellement changés eux-mêmes, que tout et tous les sépare ne les empêchaient pas de rester ensemble.

Alors rien ne le pouvait.

D'ailleurs, leur lien était si fort qu'ils n'hésiteraient que peu, le moment venu, à trahir leurs côtés respectifs afin d'empêcher l'Apocalypse.

Rampa dirait qu'il le faisait car il aimait trop cette époque, que l'Enfer était très ennuyeux et qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas ramener sa Bentley et ses plantes En-Bas. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriqueront pendant toute l'éternité s'ils éradiquent l'humanité et les anges ? Ils se feront royalement ch***, oui !

Aziraphale, lui, argumenterait longuement, un peu gêné de désobéir, mais ferme tout de même, affirmant qu'il était parfaitement inadmissible de mener cette guerre au milieu des humains qui n'avaient après tout rien demandé et à qui ils avaient tant causé de torts au fils des siècles. Et puis quel dommage de laisser derrière soi d'aussi agréables choses tels le théâtre de Racine, le tweed ou les pâtisseries...

Ce qu'ils ne disaient pas, qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas formuler consciemment, c'est que l'Apocalypse signerait, selon le camp vainqueur, la disparition éternelle de l'un d'entre eux.  
Et cela leur était intolérable.

Rampa et Aziraphale étaient liés. Les liens noués pas des anges ne disparaissent jamais, même si les anges en question ont - beaucoup - changés.

* * *

Aziraphale et Rampa étaient installés à la terrasse du St James'Park Cafe, dans la lumière dorée d'une douce fin d'après-midi d'automne. Le démon sirotait un café, feignant de ne pas voir l'ange écorner sa religieuse. Celui-ci posa finalement sa cuillère et laissa son regard dériver sur le lac traversé de canards. Le silence entre eux était toujours confortable, toujours chaleureux.

Cependant, Aziraphale le froissa d'une voix pensive.

\- Rampa..

\- Hum ? répondit celui-ci, couvant des yeux par dessus ses lunettes un jeune homme à une table voisine ayant de bien intéressants désirs en tête.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit ton nom.

Rampa s'intéressa subitement à la conversation, tournant la tête vers l'ange et croisant les bras.

\- Tu viens de le prononcer.

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils, sa tasse à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Il la reposa d'un air agacé.

\- Ne sois pas obtus. Je parlais de ton nom d'ange.

\- Je ne suis plus un ange. Quel intérêt ?

Le plus angélique des deux tourna sa tasse dans ses mains, réchauffant le chocolat à la crème fouettée qui s'y trouvait de nouveau.

\- Et bien, j'ai toujours pensé que l'on se connaissait avant... Que tu ne changes de camp, disons.

\- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

\- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver étrange la manière dont nous avons liés connaissance au Jardin d'Eden. Tu ne penses pas que c'était très rapide ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je pensais que c'était grâce à mon charme, fit Rampa, à moitié sérieux, en allumant d'un geste la cigarette qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche, souriant à demi des froncements de sourcils clairement réprobateurs des clients qui l'avaient vu. Aziraphale rit doucement.

\- C'est une idée intéressante, mais je ne pense pas que cela explique tout. Je suis presque certain que si je connaissais ton nom, je me souviendrais de toi quand tu étais un ange, dit-il.

\- Comme si tu les avais tous rencontrés ! On était combien ? Vingt millions ? répliqua Rampa d'un air goguenard.

\- Vingt millions neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf le jour de la Chute. Et je les appelais tous par leur prénom, oui.

Le démon en resta bouche bée. Un court silence s'installa.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu... Tu les avais tous retenus ?

\- Mais oui ! Ça a l'air de t'étonner. J'ai toujours eu une bonne mémoire. Il faut dire que je les ai vu naître, pour la grande majorité, en plus d'en accompagner moi-même un certain nombre. C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne me dis rien. Donc mon cher, si tu pouvais...

Rampa fit mine de l'ignorer, la cigarette aux lèvres. L'ange se contenta de le fixer en souriant, l'air aussi gentil et affectueux que possible. Au bout de cinq minutes de regard affreusement amicaux, le démon craqua.

\- Ramiel.

Aziraphale attendit le flash de reconnaissance, mais se rendit compte avec une immense déception que rien ne lui venait. Ce nom lui était complètement étranger. Rampa lut la peine sur son visage et soupira.

\- Mon ange...

Aziraphale le coupa, de l'inquiétude dans les yeux.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Rampa. Je te jure que je pouvais tous vous nommer, que je connaissais chaque visage, et même chaque attribution. Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de toi ? Que c'est-il passé ? Ce pourrait-il que... M'aurait-on fait oubl...

\- Aziraphale!

C'était si rare que Rampa l'appelle par son nom que cela coupa net la petite crise d'angoisse qui l'avait saisi. Il releva les yeux et regarda le démon. Celui-ci avait jeté sa cigarette vers la cliente la plus coincée de la terrasse et saisi sa cuillère, peut-être dans l'intention de frapper sa tasse - ou lui - avec pour le ramener à la réalité.

\- On se calme. Quelle que soit notre relation ou ce qui nous ait arrivés, on s'en fout. On s'est retrouvés, non ?

Son téléphone vibra dans la poche de poitrine de son blouson de cuir. Il le sortit et le consulta du coin de l'œil, finissant son café tout en faisant défiler ses messages, l'air d'avoir clos le sujet.

Aziraphale, lui, s'était figé.

_Retrouvés ?__Ils ne s'étaient jamais..._ L'ange fixa pensivement Rampa, qui avait un petit sourire dangereux aux lèvres et répondait à un texto avec une dextérité impressionnante.

Aziraphale sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait presque sentir le lien entre eux et cela le rendait heureux, tout simplement. Il détourna le regard, une lueur tendre dans les yeux et but une gorgée de chocolat, ses questions mises de côté et son inquiétude oubliée.

_Oui, ils s'étaient retrouvés._


End file.
